Toxic
(DLC) |artist= (The Hit Crew) |year=2003 (2007) |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=1 |nosm= |pc= (Remade Pictograms) |gc= to |lc=Pink |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 108 (JD2/JD3/Wii) 107 (JDGH/BO) |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |nowc = Toxic |dlc = December 20, 2011 (JD3)}}"Toxic" by (covered by The Hit Crew in-game), is featured on , , and . It also appears in as a downloadable track. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple hair and a nurse costume. She starts out wearing a pink nurse jacket over a purple dress, a pink nurse's headband, and wears pink stilettos. Her jacket has two white-on-purple medical crosses on it, and her headband has one. When it transitions to the chorus, her outfit and hair change from pink to pitch black, however, the crosses on her outfit remain visible. On Just Dance Wii, the dancer simply darkens instead. During the bridge, she flashes pink before remaining pitch black in the chorus. In the remake, the dancer has lighter and more realistic color scheme, and her outline is now pink instead of blue. Toxic coach 1 small.png|Original toxic coach 1 big now.png|Remake Background Original Wii The routine takes place in what is supposed to be a nuclear central room, with a radiation sign, and many lights. In the chorus, it turns into a red unrealistic room with horizontal neon lines. Xbox 360 The red room is completely different; it has a pixelated rose in the background and cherry red electricity circles coming out of it. The background is left largely unchanged. However, the hazard sign is replaced with a warning sign. Remake The background is the same as the Wii version; however, the lights are dimmer. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put both of your hands onto your hips. toxic-gm.png|Gold Move toxic.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Toxic is featured in the following Mashup: * Good Feeling Captions Toxic appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Emergency * First Aid * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave Trivia * Toxic is the second song by Britney Spears in the series. **''Toxic'' is the first cover by The Hit Crew in the series. * The first time "I m addicted to you" is sung, it appears as a single line. After that, it appears as two lines. * The pictograms are always pink, even when she changes from pink to black in the chorus. * The original instrumental audio is retained in the cover. ** Also, in the chorus, the coach becomes darkened instead of black. * In Good Feeling’s Mashup, fewer moves are counted for during this dancer's sequence than in the actual routine; it is at the part where she pushes her arms to the left and raises her right leg. * The background in the chorus seems to be based on a scene in the music video. * Two beta pictograms are found in the Just Dance Now files. * In the 20150325_1222 version of the Just Dance Now files, Toxic's files were no longer accessible. However, later in the 20150422_1529 version, Toxic was re-added to the files with a different icon and different pictograms. * Mehdi Kerkouche, a choreographer for the series, performed Toxic for his X Factor audition in 2011.https://youtu.be/oFUbEM_VIDs * In the trailer, the pictograms are early. * On the menu icons in and , the coach is missing her glove, and in place of it is a bracelet which is supposed to be on her other arm. * In the Japanese version, the hazard sign is replaced with a caution sign and the placement of motions of the doors that open are rearranged, like in the Beta version of the European routine. * On the menu icons in , , , the big hazard sign has two little hazard signs inside of it, even though they are not present in-game. This is also the case with the warning sign in . Gallery Game Files Toxic_cover_jd2.png|''Toxic'' ToxicJDWii.png|''Toxic'' (JDWii) Toxicsqa.png|''Toxic'' (JD3/''GH/''BO) toxic now.jpg|''Toxic'' (Remake) toxic_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Toxicavatar2.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 38.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games toxic_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms toxic new pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2tox.png|''Toxic'' on the menu Beta Elements Toxic coach 1 big.png|Beta remake half coach toxic beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 1 toxic beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Screenshot 2015-08-22 14.18.10.png|Beta Gameplay Others tex1_512x256_28d72a236ce7118a_14.png|Background toxicbest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of cover TEP.png|Extraction (Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Videos Official Audio Britney Spears - Toxic Toxic (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Toxic Just Dance Best Of - Toxic Wii Footage UK Gameplays Toxic - Just Dance 2 Toxic - Just Dance Wii Just Dance 3 Toxic 5 Stars Just Dance Greatest Hits - Toxic - 5 stars Toxic - Just Dance Best Of Extractions Toxic Extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Toxic Just Dance Now - Toxic (Remake) References Site Navigation es:Toxicit:Toxic Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Songs by The Hit Crew Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs